


Heavenly tortures

by killinglaetitia



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/F, Face Slapping, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/F, but make it dark and sexy as always, domestic villaneve on vacation in Brazil, spoilers: you're in danger, there's violence and murder
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killinglaetitia/pseuds/killinglaetitia
Summary: Você é dona de uma pousada no litoral do Nordeste brasileiro. Todas as portas estão se fechando devido à pandemia de COVID-19, mas para Eve e Villanelle você não pode evitar abrir as suas.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Eve Polastri/You, Villanelle | Oksana Astankova/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fic é uma sequela da quarentena junto da minha vontade de usar esse foco narrativo. Maratonei Killing Eve de novo em agosto e essa ideia surgiu. Então, muito tempo livre e um pouco de álcool (não só em gel) me ajudaram a desenvolvê-la. Já está terminada. Espero que consigam incorporar a fantasia e curtir a experiência :)
> 
> PS: a maioria dos diálogos está em inglês, sejamos um pouco realistas.

Você está entediada. Mesmo vivendo na companhia de brisa, sol e mar 300 dias por ano, ainda assim está entediada. Não é o que você imaginava, mas talvez seja o excesso de tempo livre.

Faz três dias desde que o último hóspede partiu. Era um senhor simpático, mas muito repetitivo em suas conversas. Tudo o que você queria agora era ter contato com alguém que não vá falar sobre os detalhes sórdidos de cada membro da família. Você quer qualquer tipo de ação ao invés do calmo som da maresia carcomendo qualquer fio de adrenalina que passe pelo seu corpo.

Você achou que herdar e gerenciar uma pousada nos confins nordestinos do litoral brasileiro era o que você mais precisava para fugir da submissão da vida urbana. Pelo visto você estava enganada. Ou talvez seja a época em que você vive e o caos que nela habita.

Quem esperaria a chegada de uma pandemia?

A movimentação nunca foi das maiores, como nas pousadas na região metropolitana. O que você tem não é muito, mas é suficiente para você sustentar a si mesma e muitos de seus luxos. Como uma decoração requintada para as suítes do seu pequeno, mas moderno reino praiano. Você também conta com o apoio da sua tia, Denise, que você jura ser capaz de consertar qualquer coisa e resolver qualquer situação com um só telefonema, a eficiência de Michel, encarregado de vigiar o lugar, e ainda tem a ajuda dos seus dotes culinários – sim, você cozinha e muito bem, por sinal, sendo esse o maior diferencial que te distingue de outros hotéis.

Aglomerações promissoras encheram os quartos da “Brisa do Éden” nos últimos dias gloriosos antes do maldito e conhecido vírus isolar as pessoas do mundo inteiro em seus próprios lares. Você soube logo que não seria fácil. Alertas em todos os lugares. Avisos sobre precaução, higiene básica e distanciamento social. Todos os países estão se fechando e os próximos meses serão sombrios. Você pode sentir isso.

Mas agora só resta esperar e disso você entende.

Agora são quatro da tarde. Há uma fresta de sol enorme e dourada batendo contra o seu balcão da recepção no saguão principal. O dia está calmo, como seus antecessores, e o livro que você está lendo não poderia ser pior do que o susto que você leva com a chegada abrupta de uma mulher asiática com um olhar inspecionador.

— _Hi. I need a room._

Você demora um pouco a se situar. A primeira coisa na qual você consegue focar imediatamente é no lindo cabelo dela. Grandes cachos negros, volumosos e selvagens que moldam um rosto suavemente preocupado. Você está inerte e ela questiona, com seu sotaque norte-americano:

— _Do you speak English? You understand me?_

Antes que você responda, uma outra pessoa chega balbuciando algo. Ela carrega malas nas duas mãos e coloca-as no chão assim que se aproxima da morena. Ela usa um grande chapéu de palha e óculos escuros enormes que te impedem de ver o rosto dela completamente.

— _So we’re gonna stay here?_ — ela tira o chapéu deixando alguns fios de cabelo loiro grudados de suor se rebelarem do rabo de cavalo baixo, e passa a mão pelo ombro da mulher mais velha.

Você é recebida com belos e delicados traços de uma beleza nórdica quando ela tira os óculos. Pelo sotaque mais seco, deve ser britânica. A loira tem um olhar hipnotizante e uma boca estupidamente convidativa. Ela está corada, suada e levemente ofegante e agora você precisa se concentrar em formular uma frase para falar.

— _We… hum... We have rooms._ _I just need to check your temperature first._ — Você se apressa em responder, mostrando um termômetro infravermelho.

O interfone toca e você atende o aviso atrasado do vigia sobre a chegada das novas hóspedes. O cara claramente precisa de outra advertência sobre a demora em se comunicar com a recepção.

Quanto às duas, se você arriscasse, diria que estão vindo da Europa. Não importaria se estivesse lotado, você acha que abriria uma vaga para elas mesmo assim. Talvez no seu próprio quarto, se fosse preciso. De qualquer forma, não é como se você pudesse recusar hóspedes nesta época tão incerta.

Há realmente algo muito peculiar entre essas duas mulheres, mas você quer que elas fiquem na sua pousada, apesar de se sentir um pouco amedrontada com a nova presença.

— _Cash or card?_ — Você pergunta enquanto abre o registro de hóspedes.

— _Cash._

— _Alright. How many rooms?_

— _The best suite you have._ — Responde a loira, quase imediatamente. Olhos constantemente atentos à morena ao seu lado. Ela sorri de uma maneira surpreendentemente emocionada para a companheira.

A mulher de cabelos cacheados, por sua vez, espreita timidamente a outra, quase como se tivesse vergonha de assumir que estão juntas. Quando ela se dirige a você, é com certa dureza. Um olhar profundo e sério.

Elas parecem ser um casal improvável, mas ao mesmo tempo, fofo. A morena aparenta estar completamente desconfortável, como se algo horrível estivesse prestes a acontecer. A loira parece transmitir uma falsa sensação de segurança.

Você tenta não se intimidar e concluir o cadastro delas.

— _Ok. Tell me your names._

— _Eve..._ — Balbucia a morena, enquanto mexe em sua própria bolsa e é interrompida com uma discreta cotovelada da loira, que pigarreia alto logo em seguida. — _...lyn._

— _Eve... Lynn?_ — você pergunta, confusa. Ela olha para você novamente, sobrancelhas franzidas em preocupação.

— _Evelyn. Evelyn... Jones._ — corrige ela, cheia de convicção ao falar o último nome.

A loira solta um sutil suspiro de desaprovação e apoia o cotovelo no balcão, passando a mão pela testa suada. Você acha graça, mas aperta os lábios fortemente para poupá-las de qualquer reação indelicada.

_Ok, Eve._

Você se pergunta o que duas mulheres tão lindas podem estar escondendo. O que estariam aprontando e por que você não quer expulsa-las agora mesmo?

— _I’m Loulou._ — acrescenta a loira, com um sorriso de conveniência.

Você imagina que elas estão dando nomes falsos e isso é um mau sinal. A morena não está acostumada com isso, você vê pela falta de desenvoltura em mentir. Já a mulher mais nova parece saber exatamente como manter o controle da situação.

Você fica um pouco tensa e endireita a coluna. Em meio a uma pandemia, essas mulheres chegaram muito desconfiadas e acabaram de dar nomes falsos. Você cogita inventar uma desculpa e manda-las embora, mas elas estão observando você com uma estranha expectativa, como duas cobras prestes a darem o bote caso você se mexa.

 _Desde que não me matem ou destruam minha pousada, elas podem ficar quanto tempo quiserem_ , você conclui.

— _Ok. Just fill out this form and I will show your room._

Apesar das suspeitas, seu instinto lhe diz que vobcê estará mais protegida perto delas. É inexplicável, não faz sentido, mas você não se importa. As coisas andam paradas por aqui e faz muito tempo que você não aprecia uma boa vista de... relevos internacionais.

O que pode acontecer dessa vez?

* * *

— _…And this is your room. If you need anything, just call_ — você entrega seu cartão à Evelyn, ou melhor, Eve. — _You can also send a message via WhatsApp. If I'm not at the counter, I'll be in the kitchen._

Loulou deita na cama, mãos atrás da cabeça e um olhar especulativo.

— _What if there’s any emergency?_

— _Well, we have a first aid kit and the hospital is three miles from here. Generally, this area is deserted both day and night. The beach even more. Especially now in the middle of the pandemic. However, as I usually say, forget about hell outside and relax at this particular paradise. It's all for you. Breakfast is until eleven, but I can extend it until midday. After all, you are the only ones here. Is that okay for you?_

— _Better that way._ — Responde Eve, com um suspiro aliviado.

As duas mulheres te mandam um sorriso amigável e você entende que é hora de sair e deixa-las confortáveis. Você volta para recepção para analisar os dados que elas te deram. Verificação de documentos não garante bom caráter, mas você espera que isso tire o peso da desconfiança por ora.

A verificação mostra um perfil claro e cristalino no nome de Louane Marie Deneuve. Oficialmente, não há nada de errado com elas. A única coisa a fazer agora é esperar que a estadia delas seja tão boa quanto as aparências.

* * *

Como você previra, ninguém pisou na região durante a última semana, a não ser para entregar o estoque de suprimentos para o mês. Zero movimentação turística. Felizmente, seu _lockdown_ com o par inusitado e atraente corre tranquilo e os dias vão passando normalmente como a convivência esperada de qualquer hóspede.

Você já vê uma certa rotina. Eve se levanta para tomar café por volta das dez, Loulou geralmente aparece quinze minutos depois. Os olhares delas são sempre furtivos e as carícias, discretas. Eve é uma mulher séria e misteriosa. Loulou é mais espontânea e direta.

Elas passam a maior parte do dia fora, mais provavelmente na praia, já que a cidade mantém o isolamento. Elas fazem as refeições aqui na pousada, mas ainda assim você as vê menos do que gostaria. Certo dia, elas foram para a piscina e aquele foi um dia difícil de você se manter séria. Do seu balcão, é possível ver a área externa e assistir as duas passando protetor solar uma na outra, se bronzeando e se molhando não foi fácil.

Nesse momento, você está voltando de um banho de mar matinal. O céu sem nuvens é um verdadeiro convite do sol. Um sol que aquece suavemente até o seu interior, unido à leve brisa que reaviva cada centímetro do seu corpo necessitado de energia.

Quando você se acomoda na sua pequena ilha da recepção e está pronta para conferir as últimas notícias, Eve surge do corredor. Óculos escuros, bolsa de praia e Loulou mais uma vez está murmurando algo logo atrás dela.

— _Morning_. — você saúda, cordialmente.

Porém, a conversa entre elas sobrepõe a sua saudação e de repente você se sente invisível. Elas passam conversando baixinho sem olhar para você.

Você não se esforça para saber o que estão falando. Imagina. Invadir a privacidade dos seus hóspedes. Onde está a sua ética?

Bem, elas discutem sobre não manter contato com um tal de Konstantin e como isso poderia torná-las um alvo novamente. Não que você esteja ouvindo, você abaixou a cabeça e está apenas olhando para a tela escura do seu celular. Mas você comete o erro de levantar a cabeça e pega as duas se beijando. Sua primeira reação é desviar o olhar porque você realmente respeita a intimidade dos hóspedes, mas não é isso que acontece. Você não consegue desviar os olhos do casal.

Loulou agarra Eve com força e aprofunda o beijo, amassando a entrada de praia da mulher. Você fica nervosa. Isso não costuma acontecer. Faz mais de três anos que você presencia anualmente dezenas de casais (e até mesmo trisais) de todas as bandeiras demonstrando as mais diversas carícias e nenhum deles te manteve mais presa do que essas duas mulheres emolduradas na entrada da pousada.

Eve, que está de costas para você, interrompe o beijo quase como se sentisse envergonhada da situação, mas imediatamente você percebe que não é vergonha porque ela se vira para você e abre o sorrisinho mais sexy que você já viu.

 _Vou considerar isso um ‘bom dia’,_ você pensa _._

Perto do meio dia, o céu começa a ficar nublado e elas voltam para a pousada. Aparentemente cansadas e, Deus, natural e deliciosamente bronzeadas.

Loulou está com a parte de cima do biquíni à mostra, canga enrolada no quadril. O cabelo está frouxamente preso e meio úmido e ainda há um pouco de água do mar e areia grudadas nela. Você saliva com a visão e se repreende no mesmo instante. Elas estão visivelmente apaixonadas uma pela outra e parecem felizes juntas. Isso deveria aquecer apenas o coração e não a sua...

Bem que você se esforça, mas esse calor na presença das duas não dá pra ser ignorado. É primordial, irracional e magnético. A loira pede à Eve um minuto e começa a desfilar em direção ao seu balcão enquanto ajusta o nó da canga, abrindo-a e exibindo seu corpo divino em pequenas peças triangulares vermelho escuro.

— _Can you bring some fresh towels to our room?_

Geralmente, ao fazer algum pedido, clientes que chegam acompanhados se comunicam usando o plural, como _“nosso quarto”, “nossa estadia” ou “nosso café da manhã”_. Você está acostumada com isso, mas de alguma forma, quando Loulou fala assim parece mais íntimo do que deveria.

Ela se escora no balcão juntando os braços, criando uma fenda convidativa no meio do biquíni que inevitavelmente chama a sua atenção. Você tende a acompanhar as gotas de água salgada lentamente escorrendo do pescoço para o peito e morrendo no tecido do sutiã.

— _Sure..._ — Você sorri educadamente, tentando não parecer afetada pela exposição da mulher. — _Anything else?_

— _What is today's menu? What we had dinner yesterday... what's it called?_ _That thing with shrimps._

— Bobó de camarão. — Você responde com um sorriso satisfeito enquanto entrega o cardápio, afinal é você quem cozinha.

— _Bobow de camarón. ¡Oh, estaba delicioso!_ — Exclama ela, entusiasmada, e você fica maravilhada com o sotaque espanhol da mulher.

Você agradece e se esforça para focar na conversa e não nos lábios úmidos e rosados que te elogiam. É impressão sua ou ela está flertando exibindo seu domínio de idiomas?

— _¿Fuiste tú quien lo hizo?_ — pergunta ela, surpresa.

— _Por supuesto._ — Você responde com um sorriso orgulhoso e volta a fazer suas anotações — Tudo que você come aqui sou eu que faço, querida.

Você murmura a última frase baixinho, sem prestar atenção, e a loira fica boquiaberta. Isso quer dizer que ela entendeu e de alguma forma estranha, o olhar dela fica mais escuro e no canto de seus lábios nasce um sorriso malicioso.

— Quase tudo. — corrige ela, em um tom mais baixo e uma pronúncia perfeita em português.

_Oh._

— Oh, você fala português! — você se ilumina com a habilidade linguística dela.

A maioria dos europeus que aparecem aqui trazem um espanhol arranhado ou até mesmo fluente, mas o português é sempre mais raro e vindo deste belo exemplar de mulher a sua frente é ainda mais encantador.

— Se você falar sem o sotaque português, eu juro que– 

— Jura o quê? — provoca ela, sem o sotaque de Portugal. O “r” ainda é meio enrolado, mas as vogais são abertas e lentas.

Seus batimentos cardíacos aceleram com o enfrentamento insolente dela e a sutil inclinada que ela dá para frente. Sua boca fica seca de repente e você precisa umedecer os lábios.

_Juro que vou ficar mais excitada._

— Juro que vou ficar surpresa. — Você está surpresa e excitada. A mulher tem o potencial de uma máquina. — É fluente?

— Quase fluente. — Ela se afasta do balcão para soltar e mexer no cabelo molhado, nunca desfazendo o contato visual — Só preciso me dedicar mais a sua... língua.

Loulou vai embora deixando um sorriso presunçoso e você se pergunta se é um jogo que ela está fazendo com você.

Depois de acompanhar despretensiosamente o rebolado hipnotizante dela pelo corredor é que o seu cérebro lembra você de ir pegar as toalhas que ela pedira. Você está fodida, essas duas mulheres serão a sua ruína. Elas devem estar transando à beça e você está aí, sozinha em meio a uma quarentena. Com a época de chuvas se aproximando, noites longas e frias vão ressaltar a sua solidão e sua mão vai acabar sendo sua “melhor amiga”. Mas antes que o pensamento de duas gostosas transando há alguns quartos te atormente, você logo cuida em ir atender o pedido de Loulou.

Ao chegar no quarto, você bate duas vezes. É possível ouvir algumas risadas. Quando a porta é aberta, você é recebida com metade do corpo de Loulou encostado na porta, cobrindo os seios com o biquíni desatado. Ou o universo está conspirando contra você ou esta mulher está realmente querendo te tirar dos eixos.

— Ah, obrigada.

_Não, querida, eu que agradeço a bela visão._

Ela pega a toalha, deixando a mão se demorar um pouco sobre a sua. Tudo que você quer agora é pedir para entrar e, quem sabe, tomar banho com elas, mas você reúne autocontrole suficiente para ir embora deixando apenas um “de nada” e um sorriso fraco, rezando para que não tenha ficado nítido o quanto ela te perturbou.

Isso só pode ser coisa da sua cabeça, ela só está sendo gentil. Não é um flerte. Não é uma insinuação. Não é?

Denise, sua tia, precisou voltar para sua casa na cidade para checar se está tudo bem e deve passar o fim de semana por lá. Você vai ficar sozinha esses dias e trata de ligar o modo atenção, checando as portas e averiguando se os arredores da pousada estão em ordem. Você tem um ambiente precioso em mãos, são 800m² bem decorados e distribuídos.

Está chovendo forte por volta das nove da noite e você volta para a recepção para recolher suas coisas, porém se depara com um homem em frente ao balcão. Ele é alto, magro e está encharcado, parece que as pernas estão sujas de lama até o meio da canela. As mãos repousam nos bolsos de uma jaqueta sem mangas de malha azul escuro. Os olhos, esbugalhados e ansiosos.

Você estranha a nova presença. Geralmente o vigia avisa antes de deixar alguém entrar depois das 18h.

— Posso ajudá-lo? — Você diz, contornando o balcão para atendê-lo.

Você sabe que, principalmente no check-in sem reserva, a primeira coisa que você deve ficar atenta é para as mãos das pessoas, principalmente dos homens.

Você aguarda uma resposta rápida, mas logo sente que se fodeu quando ele continua olhando para os lados, sempre tirando uma mão do bolso para esfregar a boca, tal qual um viciado. Seu coração acelera e você tenta se manter impassível. Discretamente, você circula os dedos na barra de aço que descansa sob a mesa do balcão. Você sabe que se ele estiver armado, não adianta dar uma de heroína, mas seu instinto de defesa está atento e você precisa se preparar para um possível ataque.

Você vê o rastro imundo das pegadas dele pelo piso. Este homem se esforçou para chegar até aqui. Ninguém atravessa uma estrada isolada e completamente alagada em uma noite tempestuosa à toa. Ele deve estar desesperado por algo. Ou alguém.

— Quer alg-

—Tá hospedando alguém aqui? Tem algum quarto vago? — ele interrompe com impaciência.

Você inspira lentamente. O sotaque dele é regional e sua intuição lhe diz que ele procura qualquer coisa, menos se hospedar na pousada. Sua mente cogita as possibilidades. Será um assalto? Ou algum acerto de contas? Quem seria o alvo?

Sua pergunta imediatamente traz a resposta mais provável.

Ele só pode estar caçando Eve e Villanelle.

— Não, desculpe, estamos fechados — você abre um sorriso de pena. O aço cilíndrico de 50cm ainda sob o seu toque. — Pandemia, né?

O homem balança a cabeça em concordância, alheio ao que você disse, mas inspecionando cada canto do saguão. Antes que você possa perguntar como ele entrou aqui, você ouve um barulho de porta se fechando que vem do corredor dos quartos.

 _Droga, deve ser elas_ , você pensa.

O homem te encara, os olhos mais arregalados do que nunca e isso petrifica a sua alma. Ele se vira para ir em direção aos quartos.

— Não!

Você puxa a barra de ferro, mas ele tira uma das mãos da jaqueta e abre um canivete apontado diretamente para você. Acontece um golpe duplo quando ele tenta te acertar, porque você faz o mesmo. O canivete raspa uma linha torta vermelha em seu antebraço ao mesmo tempo em que você atinge o cilindro pesado de aço na lateral da nuca do homem.

Ele desaba no chão e você imediatamente inclina o corpo no balcão para ver a condição do cara. Ele parece desmaiado. Você ofega, digerindo o que acabou de acontecer e sente um líquido escorrer pelo seu pulso. Ao virar o seu antebraço, você vê o tamanho do corte. Grande, mas superficial. Você entra em estado de choque.

E se você o tiver matado? O que você vai fazer com o corpo? Por que mesmo Denise não está aqui!? E se _elas_ virem isso e acharem que você é uma ameaça?

Uma parte sua fica ligeiramente aliviada – e até confiante – por ter sido ágil o suficiente para se livrar de um corte maior e letal. Você agiu em legítima defesa, não se esqueça. Você se abaixa para abrir uma das gavetas do balcão a procura de curativos. Seu braço continua sangrando e o corte está começando a arder. De repente, você sente um pequeno círculo duro pressionado contra a sua cabeça. Todos os pelos do seu corpo se arrepiam.

Puta que pariu. Isso é o cano de um revólver? Já era. Você acha que foi pega e logo seus miolos estarão pegando a brisa noturna e sujando todo seu adorável piso amadeirado.

— _Don’t move_ — Diz uma voz feminina carregada com um forte sotaque russo, abstraindo você de sua mísera epifania. Você diria que é Loulou.

— _Please, I’m hurt_ — você levanta tremulamente os braços — _That guy was going after you, I tried to stop him and he cut me off!_

Você começa a perder as esperanças de que vai continuar viva depois desta noite. Um dos seus joelhos está beijando o chão e você está com um impulso muito forte de se virar, mas sabe que se fizer isso talvez seja o seu último movimento.

— _Villanelle! Don’t._

Mais uma voz aparece. É Eve. Você não pode vê-la, mas pode imaginar sua reação preocupada. A quantidade de informação a ser processada te deixa tonta.

 _Villanelle? Que nome lindo e exótico_ , você se distrai.

Você fecha os olhos e instantaneamente ouve um disparo. Seu corpo estremece de susto, apesar do barulho pouco estridente. Você abre os olhos conferindo se seu corpo ainda está inteiro.

— _Shit. This is not good._ — A voz de Eve fica mais próxima.

— _Yeah, I was really enjoying the stay._ — confessa Villanelle, tranquilamente — _Tell me honey, is this common around here?_

— _No!_ — você exclama, sem entender o que está acontecendo. — _Is someone going to shoot me or can I turn around?_

 _—_ _Stand up and take care of your wound, we need to talk._ — A loira dá dois tapinhas no balcão e começa a se afastar.

Você se levanta lentamente, não sem antes pegar uma bandagem para enfaixar o braço. Quando você se situa, vê Eve olhando com desprezo para o corpo do homem – estirado com uma bala alojada na cabeça – enquanto Villanelle mantém a arma apontada para você.

A visão é estranhamente sedutora e uma corrente de excitação passa por você e se acomoda entre suas pernas. Você se repreende por saber que há um cadáver ainda quente no chão e você está se molhando pela assassina, que também está te ameaçando.

Mas vai entender...

Talvez seja algo na expressão fria e desconhecida de Villanelle, que lhe dá o ar de mulher perigosa e imprevisível. Talvez seja a naturalidade delas em lidar com o caos que, de alguma forma estranha, te conforta. Embora isso não mude o fato de que essa é uma grande virada de eventos. Quem são essas mulheres?

Sem saber o que fazer, você anda de um lado pro outro dentro dos limites do balcão, prestes a ter um colapso nervoso, murmurando e gaguejando negações.

— Pare com isso. — ordena Villanelle, em português — Está me irritando.

 _Cale a boca e não a irrite, ela tem uma arma apontada para você,_ seu consciente alerta. Você respira fundo, tentando se acalmar.

Apesar da aparente hostilidade e da situação conturbada, você sente um desejo enorme crescendo dentro de você. A forma intimidante como a loira te encara faz a sua libido entrar em parafuso e você se vê pressionando as coxas. Você se amaldiçoa internamente por estar usando uma blusa tão fina porque é possível sentir (e provavelmente ver) seus mamilos enrijecendo-se sob ela.

Você tenta desviar o foco dela e fazer um curativo, mas está tremendo demais, por muitos motivos. São tantas sensações. Um homem tentou te matar e acabou sendo morto por uma das suas hóspedes e agora você está na mira dela. E também está excitada. Você não consegue assimilar tudo ainda, a não ser que a culpa do que houve aqui hoje é dessas duas mulheres.

Eve se aproxima de você com certa compaixão e começa a ajudar você com o curativo.

— _Do you know that man?_ — pergunta ela, mãos macias e cuidadosas envolvendo seu pulso.

— _I've never seen him before. He was definitely looking for someone, though._ __— Você as envia um olhar curioso — _Someone he knew was here._

Eve se vira para encarar Villanelle. Elas não falam nada. Você alcança o interfone para ligar para a portaria com a outra mão. Seu rosto entrega preocupação genuína quando o vigia não atende. Você decide pegar o celular para ligar diretamente.

— _Don't even think about calling someone. Who else is here?_ — Alerta Eve, apertando o curativo um pouco mais forte do que deveria. Seu olhar não é mais tão gentil. — _Give me your phone._

— _I just wanted to know where the concierge is… It's just the two of us today_. — Você se rende e entrega o aparelho.

_Atacada e agora assaltada, uau._

— _I think you're by yourself now._ — diz Villanelle, tirando você da mira do revólver — _Eve, it's time to pack up. We have to go._ _I'll take a look_ _around, we're not safe anymore._

— _It’s impossible for now._ — Você intervém com a verdade, congelando a pressa do casal — _The road must be closed. You can't get in or out of here. Not with this windstorm, not counting the darkness. Just look at his legs, he practically swam in the mud to get here. With the speed of coastal winds, not even a helicopter can take you away._ _Wait until tomorrow, it’ll be better._

Você, mais do que ninguém, deveria querer que essas mulheres sumam. Entretanto, quando você vê, já está pedindo que fiquem porque, querendo ou não, aqui e agora, você se sente cada vez mais curiosa e atraída por elas. Eve passa as mãos pelo cabelo, exasperada. Villanelle começa a perder a calma.

— _Fucking place!_

Estressada, a loira sai pela porta e entra na chuva, destinada a fazer uma ronda pela pousada.

Você não pode deixar de se sentir mal com a situação. Ao invés de uma estadia normal e satisfatória, elas estão literalmente atoladas e desesperadas para irem embora. Você abaixa a cabeça e suspira, tentando escolher qual emoção digerir primeiro.

Seu vigia desapareceu, há um homem morto no saguão e sangue nas suas mãos. Você está enclausurada com um casal perigoso, agora também estressado. O que te resta é alcançar um cantil de bebida da sua tia esquecido ali pelo balcão. Talvez um pouco de álcool ajude a clarear as coisas.

Você fecha os olhos ao sentir o ardor maltado anestesiar sua boca, abrasando todo o caminho até o estômago e a sensação de entorpecimento instantâneo é libertadora. Se você gosta ou não da bebida envelhecida, isso é o de menos. Você precisava de uma dose para sacudir os ânimos e tirar você do seu estado de choque.

Eve estende a mão em um pedido silencioso e você entrega o objeto metalizado. Talvez ela precise do mesmo que você. De certa forma, você aprecia ver a troca de saliva que acontece quando os lábios dela tocam a boca do cantil. Você imagina quão macios são aqueles lábios e tenta encarar menos descaradamente. Ela ingere o líquido, deixando escapar um suspiro de satisfação e então, se pronuncia:

_— Did you like my_ _girlfriend_ _?_

Você engasga com a pergunta repentina.

_Será que ficou tão óbvio assim?_

Temendo levar uma facada de uma namorada ciumenta, você faz a linha desentendida. Eve mantém um olhar fixo e ameaçador que é tão desconcertante quanto excitante.

— _What do you mean "like"? She's... hum… an excellent guest, so are you._

— _Excellent, huh?_ — Eve solta uma risada nasalizada — _Right._

Você decide não se render a timidez e confessa sua verdadeira opinião sobre ambas, afinal, elas já te ameaçaram, roubaram e partirão o mais rápido possível, então você decide soltar a verdade:

— _You were excellent so far. Honestly, you two seem to be as dangerous as you are hot._

Eve levanta uma sobrancelha em surpresa.

 _— Why_ _did that man attack me? What did he want with you?_ — Você resolve perguntar, desconfiando a resposta.

_— The less you know the better._ _Trust me._

— _I don’t trust you._ — Você está valente, está cansada dos dissabores dessa noite surpreendente e só quer ir para sua cama, talvez chorar e dormir, esperando que amanhã tudo isso não tenha passado de um sonho esquisito. — _Are you gonna kill me?_ _If so, do it right now, so I don't have to deal with the damage and red tape tomorrow._

— _You think we could kill you?_ — murmura Eve, esticando o braço no balcão num gesto coibidor.

— _Yes._

— _Are you afraid?_ — pergunta, impassível. Você sustenta seu olhar no dela por alguns longos segundos.

— _Yes._ — você sussurra, seu ritmo cardíaco é como um tambor no carnaval — _But I don’t think you wanna do this._

Você não tem nenhuma certeza absoluta, mas mesmo sentir o ar de ameaça, você não teme. Não elas. Apesar de tudo, algo lá no fundo da sua alma, te diz que elas não machucariam você. Senão, já o teriam feito. Você não sabe se é uma coisa de gênero, sexualidade ou algo mais cósmico do que isso que atrai você para elas, mas está lá o tempo todo, desde que elas pisaram aqui pela primeira vez. Você tem todos os motivos do mundo para detestá-las e desejar que elas sumam imediatamente, mas contrariando o bom senso, você quer o oposto.

Eve estreita os olhos e franze o cenho levemente, como se tentasse decifrar você. Você percebe um sutil relaxamento na postura dela.

Nessa hora, Villanelle entra no saguão novamente. Ela não olha para você nem para Eve e passa direto para os quartos, molhada e completamente obstinada em sua patrulha. Você e Eve observam quando ela passa, depois a morena se volta para você de novo.

— _I know you’ve been watching us. You like it, don't you?_

É óbvio que você as observa. Eve e Villanelle são um casal de tirar o fôlego e o mínimo que você pode fazer é assisti-las. Assistir calma e respeitosamente. Não adianta negar, é visível.

— _Just doing my job_ — você não consegue evitar o sorriso com escárnio — _I like to be helpful._ _I’m attentive to the guests’ needs, try to give what they want._

Eve fica impassível de novo e você se arrepende imediatamente da insinuação lançada.

— _You give everything they want?_ — pergunta ela, sugestiva.

A voz da mulher é quase um sussurro e você sente aquela chama familiar te aquecendo de novo. Atordoada, você dá um leve aceno de cabeça.

— _Why don't you take a bottle of gin to my room?_

Você quebra o intenso contato visual e olha ao redor para entender que não está em uma realidade paralela. Você se lembra dos últimos eventos da noite e a aflição te pega.

— _What about the corpse on my floor?_

— _You’ll know what to do tomorrow_ — assegura Eve, já caminhando de volta para o quarto — _Now come and don't forget the gin._


	2. Chapter 2

A porta está destrancada quando você chega no quarto. Você deve ter demorado uns dez minutos para processar os últimos acontecimentos, tornar-se apresentável para o casal e fazer o que Eve pediu.

Villanelle está no telefone gritando com alguém. O sotaque russo se acentua quando ela está brava e você se arrepia com a aspereza do seu tom de voz. Ela está irritada, andando de um lado para o outro perto do sofá, no outro extremo do quarto. Seu cabelo é um solto bagunçado, úmido e um pouco mais escuro.

A tempestade piorou. Relâmpagos e trovoadas sacodem as paredes, ressoando a fúria de Villanelle. De repente, você fica com medo que ela te veja e quase pensa em ir embora, mas antes que ouse desistir, você presencia Eve indo adestrar a fera chegando cautelosamente perto e tirando o telefone das mãos da loira.

— _Tomorrow, babe._ _I'm in the mood of doing something since we're going to have to stay here tonight._

Você não consegue ouvir o que Eve fala a seguir porque seu tom de voz é baixo demais, mas logo Villanelle anuvia a expressão irritada e te encara. Eve começa a tirar o casaco e você tem aquela sensação deliciosamente atormentadora despertando entre as suas pernas.

— _Really?_ — Villanelle pergunta, um olhar pecaminoso agora sobre Eve. — _Have you talked to her?_

Eve te olha de soslaio, depois se volta para a loira e começa a beijá-la. Você fica embasbacada, não sabe onde botar a cara – embora deseje que seja entre as pernas de alguma delas. Talvez essa seja a solução para esta noite turbulenta.

A lascívia que emana do casal a sua frente te deixa inquieta e ofegante e você percebe que ainda está segurando a garrafa de gim quando a aperta entre as mãos.

Qual deveria ser o seu próximo passo?

Antes que você possa tomar qualquer atitude, Villanelle se desvencilha de Eve e vem caminhando em sua direção. Um sorriso predatório estampa seu rosto enquanto ela vem calmamente desabotoando a camisa. Ela te faz sentir vontade de se ajoelhar. Quando chega perto, Villanelle abraça sua mão para segurar a garrafa de gim. Ela para tão próxima de você que é possível sentir a respiração e o calor de seu corpo.

A camisa preta dela tem muitos botões abertos e te faz perder o foco. Com a falta do sutiã, você vê nitidamente a marquinha do biquíni e isso deixa sua boca seca. A alva pele clama por um toque através do generoso decote. Você engole com dificuldade, tentando manter seu olhar levantado.

— Você está bem? — pergunta ela, trabalhando seu português.

Apesar da abordagem sedutora, Villanelle carrega uma certa serenidade no olhar que te deixa calma.

— Sim...

— Nos daria um pouco de privacidade? — ela substitui a garrafa por uma carícia na sua mão. A ambiguidade entre a pergunta e o gesto te deixam confusa. — A não ser que queira ficar... e assistir.

Sua respiração agora é audível e suas bochechas estão queimando. Você estica levemente o pescoço para encontrar o olhar de Eve. Ela está vindo de encontro com vocês e pega a garrafa das mãos de Villanelle.

Villanelle começa a cercar você enquanto Eve vai preparar um drink. De repente você se sente encurralada, uma presa indefesa. A loira carrega um olhar ávido e você acompanha nervosamente quando uma mão dela toca a sua cintura e mexe no cós da sua calça, circulando suavemente. Provocando. Torturando você. Para completar, o cheiro do perfume dela invade suas narinas. É algo forte, um tom amadeirado e silvestre. Como uma mistura de sândalo, cedro e âmbar.

_Combina com ela_ , você pensa. É afugentador e poderoso.

— Você já fez isso antes? — Os dedos de Villanelle, cada vez mais invasivos, descobrem sua pele por baixo da blusa e você acende de imediato com o contato. O toque é simples, mas carrega pretensão. É energético, magnético.

— Não...

— Oh. — Villanelle hesita. Ela está de frente para você agora e seus olhares se encontram. Uma sobrancelha dela está erguida em dúvida.

— Eu quis dizer que nunca fiz à três. Ou assistir ao vivo. — Você ri com certo nervosismo, ainda sem acreditar na possibilidade.

O canto dos lábios de Villanelle sobe com um alívio confiante e, Deus, isso faz você desmanchar. As mãos dela avançam para dentro da sua blusa circulando o seu torso. Ela traz o corpo firme e portentoso para encostar no seu. O abraço forte e inesperado faz você colocar as mãos na cintura dela para se apoiar. Villanelle se curva e descansa a boca na concha do seu ouvido.

— Se você realmente quiser fazer isso, — ela ronrona, escorregando lentamente as mãos pelas suas costas e provocando um arrepio inevitável em sua coluna — vamos deixar claro algumas coisas. Primeiro, isso é tudo pra Eve, é a primeira vez dela também, então se ela desistir e quiser que pare, você vai entender e vai embora para o seu quarto, ok? O mesmo vale pra você. Mas saiba que ela é a, como vocês dizem, a cereja do bolo.

Você aproveita a posição para esfregar os lábios no lóbulo da orelha dela enquanto balança a cabeça, concordando incontestavelmente. Villanelle vira você de costas para ela e habilmente segura seus cabelos pela nuca, uma mão na sua cintura. Você fecha os olhos e reúne todo o seu autocontrole para não se esfregar na loira quando sente a virilha dela encostando na sua bunda.

Você deixa escapar um gemido baixo e encontra o olhar ardente de Eve perfurando você. Ela parece faminta. Copo na mão, ferozmente sedenta. Seu cachos estão mais cheios e bagunçados. Você quer passar a mão neles, quer se perder naquela selva de madeixas grossas e escuras.

— Segundo, você não vai bater, a não ser que ela peça. — Villanelle desliza a língua pela vertical do seu pescoço. Você fecha os olhos de novo, fraca e derretida ao toque macio e molhado. — E nada de apelidos carinhosos ou xingamentos.

Tudo o que você consegue fazer é concordar com a cabeça. Você quer dizer _sim_ para tudo. Se elas pedissem para você desovar um corpo, você o faria.

Não que você já não tenha que fazer isso de todo jeito, se depender delas.

Antes que você sinta o peso da realidade fora destas quatro paredes, Villanelle traz você de volta à agradável e excitante atmosfera que elas criaram, passeando calmamente a mão pela sua barriga, invadindo os dedos dentro da sua calça. Porém, antes que ela te toque onde você realmente precisa, Villanelle some inesperadamente do seu redor, já deixando a ausência do calor de sua pele.

Ela se afasta de você para ir dar atenção a Eve. Você tem que confessar que é admirável a delicadeza e harmonia do casal ao se conectar perfeitamente num ensaio de beijos, carícias e sussurros.

— _So how do you want?_ — Villanelle murmura para Eve, solícita e afetuosa.

É nítido que a loira moveria céus e terras por sua amada. A forma como ela veste uma armadura envolvente, porém inacessível para todos, mas se despe em emoções para Eve é encantadora.

— _Go to bed and put the dildo_ _on_ _. I want to sit on your cock while she watches._

Um breve momento romântico atropelado por um trem desgovernado de luxúria.

Você ofega diante da determinação e franqueza de Eve. Villanelle obedece o comando, não sem antes tatear Eve e sorrir ao descobrir quão molhada ela já está. Você dá uma olhada pelo quarto para ter alguma ideia de onde ficará. Há uma poltrona decorativa – que você mesma escolheu onde colocar – na diagonal da cama queen size e você supõe que já encontrou o seu camarote para o show.

Entretanto, apesar da convicção em dizer o que quer, a morena hesita em começar a tirar a roupa e você percebe que precisa tomar uma atitude rápida para deixa-la confortável com a situação. A experiência é nova para vocês duas e, apesar de estar com um friozinho na barriga, você não quer que nada mais estrague essa noite. Por isso você resolve focar na mulher a sua frente para criar intimidade.

— _Can I help you with that?_ — você se oferece para despir Eve, chamando a atenção de Villanelle, que está abrindo uma caixa alta e escura.

Você se aproxima dela devagar, como se quisesse testar as águas. Ela te dá permissão e você trabalha em tira-la da camiseta branca e das calças camurça. Você descobre uma bela lingerie verde escuro, um sutiã com aro, sem bojo e uma calcinha com acabamento rendado, levando você a admitir automaticamente:

— _What a beautiful body…_

Em seguida, ela dá um passo à frente, mais decidida, e vem de encontro com a sua calça, abrindo o botão e puxando o zíper com pouca gentileza. Seu ritmo cardíaco acelera quando ela desce, puxando sua roupa e deixando você só de blusa e calcinha. Isso está mesmo acontecendo e você se sente ansiosa por mais.

Eve parece mais segura, mais selvagem e seu olhar é mais sombrio. É difícil decifrar se ela vai te dar um beijo ou um tapa. Apesar da baixa estatura, ela exala uma imponência intimidadora. Uma verdadeira deusa asiática misteriosamente sexy.

— _Wanna drink something?_ — pergunta ela, com um timbre mais rouco que te desnorteia.

Você está pronta para responder quando resolve olhar para o lado e vê Villanelle sentada na beira da cama, joelhos bem separados e um dildo nude acoplado entre as pernas. Ereto e sem alças. Pelo que você vê, ela está usando uma meia calça transparente. A camisa preta, agora totalmente desabotoada, revela boa parte de seu abdômen definido e o modo suave como ela acaricia o brinquedo acaba permitindo uma breve, mas magnífica visão de um dos seios desenhados pela marca do biquíni.

— _Oh yeah_. — você responde ao chamado do seu corpo embriagado de desejo.

Villanelle trava o olhar no seu, movendo onduladamente o quadril para mexer o consolo na mão.

— _Are we still talking about drinking?_ — questiona a morena ao seu lado, espirituosa.

Você leva alguns segundos para assimilar o que Eve disse e aponta para a mulher na cama.

— _I want a big sip of that over there._

Você arrisca o comentário travesso para não se envergonhar de ter sido pega cobiçando a loira e faz as duas rirem.

— _I liked her, she's funny. —_ diz Eve, caminhando em direção à Villanelle.

Ao ficar de frente para ela, Villanelle alisa a parte de trás da coxa de Eve e sussurra algo. Então, como se fizesse de propósito, Eve abaixa lentamente a calcinha, inclinando o corpo e proporcionando a você uma vista privilegiada do seu traseiro perfeito, também delineado pela marca do sol.

Eve sobe no colo de Villanelle e se ajusta para entrar no dildo. O gemido que ela dá ao ser penetrada é baixo, mas ainda assim tão indecente que faz suas entranhas se contraírem deliciosamente. Você sabe que não vai conseguir passar muito tempo em pé e imóvel. Você precisa se sentar, precisa conseguir algum tipo de pressão no seu centro e é isso que você faz quando se acomoda sorrateiramente na poltrona ao lado da cama.

Com um bom ângulo da cena, você aprecia o brando balançar dos quadris de Eve contrastando com o intenso olhar de Villanelle, hipnotizada e atenta a todas as expressões da morena.

Villanelle mantém um braço na cintura de Eve e estica o outro para se apoiar na cama, garantindo uma melhor imagem de seu peito nu. Eve arrisca alguns olhares furtivos para você de vez em quando, miradas cheias de escuridão e luxúria. É como combustível para o seu incêndio interior.

Como se isso já não fosse suficiente para atormentar sua libido, a forma como os seios da loira se agitam a medida que os movimentos começam a ficar mais fortes e rápidos extrapola o nível de erotismo no ato. E quanto mais Eve geme e rebola para conseguir seu orgasmo, mais ofegante você fica e mais forte você pressiona as coxas. A coisa toda fica ainda melhor quando Villanelle, – até então concentrada na mulher que cavalga sobre ela – fita você. Isso te empurra para o limite.

O convite estampado nos olhos dela faz você escorrer de desejo. Um convite que diz “você é a próxima” da maneira mais sensual e persuasiva possível. Deve ser algo na expressão indômita e despreocupada dela. Como se soubesse exatamente o efeito que causa nas mulheres presentes no quarto.

Você atenta aos simples, mas adoráveis detalhes da expressão corporal dela: os lábios entreabertos mostrando os dentes cerrados, as gotículas de suor começando a fazer seu corpo brilhar, os rebeldes fios de cabelo esvoaçando com os movimentos cada vez mais bruscos e sincronizados. É uma imagem diabolicamente divina.

— Não ouse se tocar.

A ordem de Villanelle vem em tom baixo e reverbera diretamente na sua boceta. O espetáculo, apesar de erótico e fascinante, torna-se ainda mais torturante. Há muito prazer se acumulando em seu corpo e você ainda não sabe como liberar. O fato de Villanelle proibir você de alcançar prazer sozinha provoca mais tesão e desespero. Ao mesmo tempo em que você sente inveja de Eve por estar galopando tão avidamente em busca do seu clímax, recebendo toda a atenção (e todo o pau) de Villanelle, você também deseja ver mais e mais o corpo dela sendo estimulado ao limite, como se isso pudesse fazer o mesmo por você.

A essa altura, Villanelle está tirando a camisa e, sem se desconectarem, invertendo as posições rapidamente para deitar Eve de costas na cama. A loira agora paira sobre Eve, as pernas da morena enroscadas em sua cintura. Em aparente nudez, apenas com o dildo introduzido em ambas, Villanelle começa a gemer também e intensificar os movimentos.

Cada vez mais imersas uma na outra, elas ficam mais agressivas e barulhentas e o quarto, antes turbulento de chuva, é preenchido pelos gemidos e batidas uniformes de seus corpos buscando se satisfazerem completamente.

Você se delicia com a forma como os músculos de Villanelle se contraem com os movimentos, em como seu cabelo se desprende e cai como uma cascata loiro mel se derramando sobre seu pescoço e ombros. Você aprecia o deleite da expressão dolorida de Eve recebendo as estocadas da loira e em cada grunhido e sussurro que elas confidenciam entre si.

Você está ofegante, apertando os braços da poltrona com força, tanta força que isso faz você sentir o corte no seu antebraço, mas não importa, porque a única coisa que interessa agora é a dedicação de Villanelle em meter rápida e implacavelmente em Eve até a mulher sob ela se contorcer e gritar de prazer.

Villanelle monta em seu orgasmo assim que vê Eve alcançando dela. Em ritmo crescente, os gemidos, aflitos e misturados, são como música para seus ouvidos, um belo e estimulante instrumental cheio de notas indecentes. Quando elas descem do clímax, Villanelle dá alguns beijos molhados e cansados em Eve antes da morena rastejar para deitar na cama. Eve parece relaxada e carrega um sorrisinho tão satisfeito no rosto que você sente uma pontinha de inveja. Villanelle se encaminha para o outro lado do colchão, esticando-se preguiçosamente, o dildo ainda enterrado entre suas coxas.

A umidade excessiva em sua calcinha está começando a incomodar, mil pensamentos invadindo a sua mente, como a alta probabilidade de você ter molhado consideravelmente o estofado da poltrona e a dúvida se você terá sido apenas uma espectadora do show e vai sair sem ganhar nem um beijinho.

Eve se vira para o seu lado e você jura que ela vai olhar para você, mas ao invés disso, ela abre a gaveta da pequena cômoda e puxa um cigarro. Villanelle olha com pavor como se perguntasse “onde você arranjou isso?”.

— _Where did you get this?_

— _Oh, please, I deserve it tonight._ _She offered and I just bought it._ — diz a mulher mais velha, apontando levianamente com o isqueiro para você.

Você fica branca de espanto com a declaração falsa. Eve procurou você logo nos primeiros dias de estadia perguntando se você tinha cigarros. Você a vendeu um maço e só. A mulher mais velha te encara e dá uma piscadinha maldosa. Você vê o deleite no rosto dela de quem sabe que está jogando você para os leões. Ou nesse caso, leoa.

Villanelle muda o foco diretamente para você. Ela não está contente.

_— I-I didn't..._ _I didn't offer... She asked me for it!_

Você tenta se defender, mas o olhar fuzilante de Villanelle está te queimando e te acendendo como uma lareira. Você sabe que não faz sentido ser julgada por uma atitude que Eve tomou. Você não é responsável por ela e Villanelle não tem direito de se zangar ou punir você por isso.

Mas você quer isso.

— Você sabe o que vai ter que fazer agora, não é? — instiga Villanelle, removendo o dildo de sua boceta. — Vem cá.

Você congela, metade medo, metade desejo, mas obedece levantando-se cuidadosamente, movida pela atração que pulsa no vértice de suas coxas e sobe na cama. Os lençóis têm o cheiro delas, uma leve mistura de perfume caro, loção de banho e protetor solar.

Sentada sobre seus calcanhares, você está de frente para Villanelle em toda a sua glória, com as pernas abertas e convidativas exibindo sua entrada corada e bem aparada. Eve, em seu pequeno véu de fumaça, tem a cabeça apoiada na mão em uma posição lateral confortável e espectadora.

É difícil manter a compostura quando tudo que você quer é encostar na jovem russa. Ela deve notar quão pronta você está para provar toda a umidade que aformoseia seu núcleo rosado.

— Já que você colocou algo na boca da Eve, é melhor ter algo pra colocar na minha também. — diz ela. A pronúncia um pouco enrolada é meio fofa, meio sexy. — Se quer sentar no meu pau, tem que merecer.

Villanelle fecha as pernas e puxa você pela blusa, invertendo as posições e te jogando na cama com a velocidade de uma cobra, tal qual a forma como ela serpenteia sobre você e arrasta os dedos pela lateral da sua calcinha. Você se aperta de vergonha quando ela curva os lábios em um sorriso arrogante ao sentir quão escorregadia você está.

— _Oh Eve, she’s so wet._ — Villanelle manda um olhar cúmplice para Eve, que morde o lábio inferior e se inclina para mais perto de você.

Villanelle está tão quente e voraz que você simplesmente a agarra pelos quadris para senti-la mais próxima. Neste ponto, você é capaz de fazer qualquer coisa desde que isso alivie a excitação que te consome. Quando a loira enterra o rosto na curva do seu pescoço e mói o quadril contra o seu, você sabe que não vai durar muito tempo.

Ela é hábil e precisa em seus movimentos e você finalmente pode sentir a virilha dela te estimulando onde você precisa. A sensação é divina. Você vira o pescoço para o lado para dar um melhor acesso à Villanelle e encontra Eve. Ela está bem perto e você pode sentir a luxúria orbitando ao redor dos seus corpos.

Você fita os lábios de Eve e ela faz o mesmo até fechar a distância, te dando beijos leves e superficiais. Ridiculamente provocantes. Estimulada ao extremo, você grunhe e toma a boca dela com certa urgência. A morena tem gosto de cigarro e um leve frescor de álcool e hortelã. A língua é tímida, mas curiosa. Ela beija bem, chame a boca dela de seu mais novo vício. Villanelle continua se esfregando em você e começa a espalhar beijos e leves chupadas na extensão do seu pescoço.

Eve desvia ligeiramente a atenção para a loira para receber um beijo caloroso dela. Você morde seu próprio lábio inferior, deleitada pela visão das duas se consumindo, sem contar pelo rebolado de Villanelle ainda contra o seu quadril. Você se sente cada vez mais molhada e já não sabe mais se a umidade vem de você ou de Villanelle.

Sem demora, Villanelle atende você novamente, dirigindo-se para sua boca e você se entrega para ela em um beijo carente. Os lábios são suaves, a língua, obstinada e intrusiva, alcança os pontos certos e tira um gemido do fundo da sua garganta.

Villanelle desce antes que você possa processar o beijo e agilmente puxa sua calcinha pelas pernas, o olhar dela te despindo mais ainda. Ela _realmente_ não se demora e você geme alto quando a boca dela cumprimenta a sua boceta. A loira prova seu gosto deslizando a língua de cima a baixo e vai brincando pelos arredores, provocando você até finalmente se concentrar no seu clitóris.

É quase vergonhoso ver o seu corpo admitir que é só uma questão de tempo, talvez segundos, para ser mais precisa, até que você goze. E você vai gozar na boca dela. Seu corpo está mais inquieto do que nunca, cada golpe da língua macia de Villanelle te empurrando mais e mais para o prazeroso abismo que te espera. Você quer mais, precisa de mais.

Eve não perde tempo e marca presença ao levar uma das mãos à sua blusa, levantando-a até o pescoço e expondo seus seios. Ela toca seus mamilos e é puro êxtase. Seu corpo está quente e muito sensível, a mistura de toques está causando um curto circuito de sensações dentro de você e você pode jurar que há magma correndo por suas veias, podendo te fazer jorrar a qualquer momento.

Eve passeia deliberadamente a mão desde sua clavícula, peito, abdômen até enfiar os dedos no cabelo de Villanelle, segurando e conduzindo a cabeça loira. Você procura a boca carnuda de Eve mais uma vez. Precisa de outro beijo, precisa que Eve te dê tudo que pode.

Villanelle penetra um e depois outro dedo na sua boceta. Você geme alto, grata pelas mãos e bocas delas duas combinadas e dedicadas em te dar prazer. Villanelle desliza fácil dentro de você, atingindo o ponto certo, enquanto a boca continua trabalhando em seu clitóris. Você acha que morreu e já está vendo as portas do céu.

Involuntariamente, você também segura a cabeça dela e levanta um pouco os quadris para conseguir mais contato com a língua competente. Com isso, Villanelle olha em seus olhos. Um olhar afugentador apenas para lembra-la quão dominada você está. Quão exposta você está. Quão vulnerável você está.

Seu orgasmo se aproxima como um trem em alta velocidade e você não poupa os gemidos e grunhidos, está desesperada. Você fecha os olhos e está pronta para cair no delicioso êxtase que te chama até que Villanelle tira a boca e os dedos de você. Sua boceta lateja com a falta de contato repentina e você quase chora.

Quando você abre os olhos e abaixa a vista, encontra uma loira com bochechas coradas e um sorriso diabolicamente divertido. Você choraminga, não consegue deixar o corpo quieto com cada nervo seu implorando para que ela volte a cuidar de você.

E ela volta, mas mantém um ritmo punitivo de continuar e parar, continuar e parar, continuar e parar até você começar a gritar, suplicando para gozar.

Não há orgulho ou vergonha que segure as suas cordas vocais de fazer você pedir por mais. Você pode ouvir seu próprio repertório cheio de “ _Fuck me, please”_ , _“let me cum”_ e alguns palavrões chorados em português.

Eve também deve estar se divertindo com tudo isso, você pode ver o sorriso dela com sua visão periférica e nas rápidas vezes que vira o pescoço enquanto implora pela liberação de toda essa tensão.

Então, um ato de piedade é ofertado.

Tirando você desse delicioso ciclo torturante, Eve toma seu seio esquerdo com a boca. Lábios quentes e molhados envolvem seu mamilo com chupadas e lambidas. Quando ela roça levemente os dentes ao redor do seu mamilo enquanto aperta o outro, já era. Finalmente você pode ouvir o seu próprio grito estrangulado enquanto seu corpo é arrebatado pelo chacoalhar dos deuses e descarregado, finalmente, em alívio.

Villanelle bebe você enquanto te assiste com um olhar ferrenho. Você umedece os lábios e tenta recuperar o fôlego, mas é difícil com Eve ainda trabalhando arduamente seus mamilos. Você fecha os olhos mais uma vez, a sensação orgástica se prolongando e correndo de um extremo a outro no seu corpo, agora magnetizado pela boca e mãos da morena. O prazer circula por todas as suas terminações nervosas de uma forma celestial.

Você olha para Villanelle e a pega limpando a boca e admirando o balançar da cabeça de Eve chupando você. Você se sente deliciosamente atordoada, mas o desejo não diminui, pelo contrário, se ver completamente à mercê das duas sabendo que você é responsável por intensificar o prazer delas só te deixa mais embriagada de tesão. Eve substitui a boca pela mão e assiste você, hipnotizada pela sua entrega. Ela se inclina um pouco mais, debruçando metade do corpo em cima do seu.

— _Is it my turn now?_ — sussurra ela, em seu ouvido.

Eve tira o cabelo do seu rosto e segura seu pescoço para dar uma leve mordida. E aqui vamos nós de novo. A ideia de ser revezada é suficiente para te deixar excitada novamente e mesmo com o corpo ainda sensível e se recuperando do tratamento de Villanelle, você mal pode esperar para ver o que a morena está disposta a fazer com você.

— _Whatever you want, babe._ — você arqueja, beijando-a novamente.

É imediato. Uma mão pesada se choca em sua garganta e você sente o hálito quente de Villanelle em seu pescoço. O acocho é apertado, mas você ainda consegue respirar.

— _What did I say about using pet names or name-calling?_ — murmura ela, o sotaque russo vibrando em seu ouvido, assim como todos os pelos do seu corpo.

— _Sorry, I forgot. It won’t happen again._

Ela levanta a cabeça para olhar para Eve e depois volta para você, a mão ainda firmemente enganchada no seu pescoço e um olhar penetrante no rosto. De repente um sorriso compreensivo brota nos cantos da boca corada dela e você quase começa a relaxar, até que ouve um estalo.

É rápido e você nem percebe o movimento do tapa que ela dá no seu rosto, apenas sente o ardor na bochecha. Incrédula, você abre a boca em um quase sorriso. O tapa vibra em suas entranhas e antes que você perceba, já está esticando o pescoço para ela e pedindo:

— _Again... babe._

Sua atitude audaciosa abre uma leve expressão de surpresa no rosto da loira junto de um sorriso conquistado. Mais uma vez ela olha para Eve, as duas parecendo muito sugestivas.

— _Looks like she needs to learn a lesson._ — afirma a mais velha, saindo da cama.

Villanelle solta seu pescoço com um leve empurrão, mas agora medo e uma ansiedade gostosa começam a sufocar você. Ela monta no seu quadril e segura seus pulsos na altura da cabeça. O corpo quente e levemente suado cola no seu e suas respirações se embaralham. Por um instante você se perde na imensidão verde-amendoada dos olhos dela, não deixando de espiar ambiciosamente os lábios suaves que ela faz questão de umedecer frequentemente.

— _Did you enjoy coming in my mouth?_ — sussurra Villanelle, a voz tão manhosa que te deixa ofegante. — _Do you want to come again?_

Você meneia a cabeça, não conseguiria falar mesmo se quisesse. Nesse momento, você sente o colchão afundar perto dos seus pés. Eve está de volta à cama, engatinhando entre suas pernas.

— _Let’s play a game. Eve is going to fuck your pussy while I fuck your pretty little mouth._ _Right, Eve?_ — Villanelle vira o rosto de lado para assegurar que ela e Eve estão na mesma página. Ela volta a olhar para você e agarra seu maxilar. — _You'll only come when I come, though. It all depends on you being a good girl._

A jovem russa começa a escalar o seu corpo e muda de posição, ficando de frente para Eve. Agora você se depara com a silhueta dela de costas, o belo e arredondado traseiro, a cintura afinada, o cabelo dourado solto deslizando de um lado para outro enquanto ela monta em você.

Villanelle se posiciona diante da sua boca, a pele rosada e molhada sendo oferecida assim de bom grado faz você salivar. Logo em seguida, você estremece ao sentir uma ponta siliconada deslizando descontraidamente na entrada da sua boceta.

A tortura está em suas mãos e você nem precisa de lubrificante.

Você não se demora e recebe a loira com todo o conforto da sua língua. É impossível não gemer quando você a prova pela primeira vez. Enquanto isso, Eve segura um de seus joelhos e introduz alguns centímetros em sua entrada escorregadia. Você abre mais suas próprias pernas e se agarra às coxas firmes de Villanelle, segurando-a e mantendo-a em uma posição estável.

Villanelle tem um gosto bom. É forte e meio agridoce, um sabor marcante que combina com a maciez da sua pele e o calor líquido que escorre do seu corpo. Você a consome sem pressa, dando atenção às redondezas – incluindo altas e baixas lambidas por toda as zonas acessíveis – antes de se concentrar no ponto principal, onde você aperta suavemente com seus lábios e suga como se fosse um beija flor tirando o néctar da sua flor favorita. Lá embaixo, Eve preenche você primorosamente. Ela é gentil, mas vigorosa. A pegada é incomparável e você sente que não vai aguentar.

As estocadas de Eve ficam cada vez mais gostosas, já empurrando você a sentir aquela deliciosa sensação borbulhando na boca do seu estômago. Você tenta estabelecer um ritmo regular, trabalhando impiedosamente o clitóris de Villanelle para arrastá-la o mais rápido possível para o orgasmo e assim garantir o seu.

Villanelle tenta sufocar um gemido e você não sabe se é intencional ou realmente genuíno, mas só torna a atmosfera mais excitante. É motivador. Ela se inclina um pouco para frente, esfregando a boceta na sua língua e provocando um intenso espasmo que energiza seu corpo de prazer.

— _Come here, babe._

É tudo que você ouve antes de sentir os corpos delas se aproximando e se unindo em um beijo. Cacete. Você geme e se contorce, imaginando as duas se tocando enquanto fodem você. As pernas de Villanelle começam a tremer e ela está grunhindo, cada vez mais ofegante. Ela joga uma mão para trás e agarra um punhado do seu cabelo enquanto ritmicamente balança contra sua boca.

Ela tenta se desvencilhar antes de perder o controle e você sabe que é para evitar gozar, então você usa sua força para prende-la pelas coxas no mesmo lugar, mantendo o botão de prazer dela na pontinha da sua língua.

Porém, são duas contra uma.

Eve segura e puxa você por baixo dos joelhos, preenchendo-a completamente com o brinquedo. Ela perde toda a docilidade e instala um ritmo bruto. As estocadas agora são audíveis e ela deixa uma boa cravada de unhas em suas coxas.

Villanelle não perdoa e te ataca com o combo perfeito, levando os longos dedos a esfregarem seu clitóris enquanto Eve penetra você com força. Você grita, está completamente sem fôlego e perde o ritmo com a boca. Você está correndo para a beira do limite e já não consegue mais se concentrar na sua tarefa oral. Vendo seu estado lamentavelmente descontrolado, Eve sai de dentro de você. Villanelle também abandona os toques e você se debate com a maldita interrupção.

Que crueldade. Você acha que ouviu risadas contidas.

Eve se introduz em você de novo, mas com a velocidade de uma tartaruga aleijada. É angustiante e você quer chorar e liberar a tensão acumulada em seu núcleo, mas se lembra que só você pode mudar isso agora.

Devorando a loirinha, você volta a focar no feixe de nervos e decide não parar por nada, até que Villanelle escorra em sua boca. E assim ela o faz. E quando ela goza, sem poupar gemidos e suspiros ofegantes, você não aguenta e a acompanha, sendo tomada pelo pau de Eve.

* * *

Você não sabe quanto tempo se passou. Muito menos quantas vezes vocês já inverteram as posições. O que você sabe (e sente) é que uma Eve está cavalgando no seu colo. Um strap-on ajustável entrou na brincadeira há algumas horas e agora você está vestida com ele enquanto come a morena, assim, de frente, com aquele lindos cachos negros dançando a cada embalo sob a luz dourada dos abajures.

Deliciosamente suada e aproveitando toda a extensão do consolo preto que a preenche, ela parece longe de estar saciada. Você está hipnotizada, ora segura as coxas, ora os quadris de Eve. Encantada com a entrega dela, você capta cada som que sai da boca vermelha, cada tremor dos deliciosos espasmos que circulam direto para o ápice daquelas coxas formosas, cada toque que os movimentos ensaiados dela fazem a cinta provocar diretamente na sua própria boceta.

Completando a sublime visão da mulher se satisfazendo em cima de você em um ritmo cada vez ganancioso, duas mãos envolvem gentilmente os seios de Eve – aqueles lindos seios que cabem perfeitamente na boca. Villanelle é o plano de fundo, enterrando o rosto no cabelo cacheado e beliscando os mamilos intumescidos e sensíveis da morena.

Esqueça o cenário paradisíaco onde você habita, você não lembra de ter visto uma paisagem tão bonita como essa.

Voluntariamente, Eve se curva sobre você, apoiando uma mão no seu peito e outra na sua garganta. Você encontra as encorajadoras mãos de Villanelle na cintura dela, apertando-a, impulsionando-a. Íntimo ganha um novo significado quando você entrelaça os dedos nos de Villanelle. Eve geme e deposita um beijo suave em seus lábios e, oh, você se sente chapada, até que os dedos dela começam a apertar perigosamente o seu pescoço.

À princípio, o gesto é estimulante e você está adorando sentir o corpo dela buscando poder, buscando prazer, mas Eve começa a perder o controle. Você sente a mão dela se fechando mais e mais à medida que os movimentos ficam mais intensos, cortando gradualmente o seu suprimento de ar.

Ela está cara a cara com você e qualquer traço de ternura sumiu, sobrando apenas um olhar cruel e malicioso recém-esculpido em seu rosto. Eve rosna, selvagem. Para a infelicidade dos seus pulmões, ela parece estar gostando do ato violento enquanto se esfrega e senta com força em você. Você queria aguentar porque está gostoso, mas os limites do seu corpo discordam.

— Eve... — Você sussurra, tocando o antebraço dela num pedido de clemência.

Ela ignora e você tenta se soltar puxando-a com a mão, mas a morena ainda não reage e você se preocupa com o instinto assassino descontrolado dela. Felizmente, Eve geme com um sobressalto e afrouxa o aperto na sua garganta. Você respira pela boca recuperando o fôlego, grata pela liberação. O gemido dela se transforma em um chiado quase doloroso, levando-a a franzir as sobrancelhas e se debruçar totalmente sobre você.

Quando Eve descansa a cabeça na curva do seu pescoço ainda sensível, você pode ver Villanelle melhor. O cabelo está preso agora em um coque desleixado, embora a nudez esteja tentadoramente intacta. Você percebe pelo olhar cuidadoso e a leve tensão nas sobrancelhas dela que Villanelle está pegando Eve por trás.

E isso é o suficiente para você sentir mais uma dose de luxúria sendo injetada em suas veias.

Villanelle finalmente olha para você e te manda um sorrisinho sedutor. Seu olhar está escuro e ela parece tão suntuosa olhando assim, de baixo. É quase tão erótico como se ela estivesse metendo em você. Rapidamente ela volta a vigiar seu elo com Eve e começa a se mexer dentro dela, junto com você.

— _Oh, fuck... fuck. Yes!_ — grunhe a morena.

Você não se importaria em segura-la pela cintura agora mesmo e meter com força, principalmente depois de ver o que ela gosta, mas você sabe que é preciso cautela quando se está sendo deliciosamente esticada assim.

Então, você ajuda Eve a se erguer e acolhe o rosto dela entre as mãos, distribuindo beijos pela boca, maxilar e pescoço dela. Ela está mansinha e dócil novamente e você quer deixa-la ainda mais estimulada para desfrutar completamente da dupla penetração.

Quando Villanelle agarra Eve pelos cabelos, você segura o pescoço dela e retribui moderadamente a asfixia. Então, domada e deliciosamente preenchida, Eve é arrebatada por um orgasmo alucinante que a faz proferir as piores obscenidades em cima de você.

Depois que você e Villanelle gentilmente se retiram de dentro dela, Eve desaba, arquejante e molhada de suor.

— _You were so good..._ — você confidencia, apanhando algumas mechas caídas no rosto dela. — _Excellent, actually. Despite the choke._ — Ela sorri e sutilmente acaricia seu pescoço com os lábios.

Você acha que poderia dormir assim. É quentinho e gostoso e Eve deve concordar, pois ela mantém a posição agarrada em você, recuperando o fôlego paulatinamente.

— _God, I need water._ — resmunga ela, relutantemente reagindo para sair de cima de você.

Enquanto Eve se afasta, você suspira, completamente deleitada pela experiência. Há uma onda de relaxamento envolvendo você e pesando suas pálpebras. Você olha para seu braço e finalmente lembra porque está enfaixado, mas não importa agora. Você está satisfeita com o caminho que a noite tomou e se pudesse voltar no tempo, faria tudo de novo para acabar aqui na cama com Eve e Villanelle.

Qualquer rastro dessa sua calmaria reflexiva some quando você decide olhar para Villanelle, que está deitada ao seu lado com a cabeça apoiada no braço e os dedos formando preguiçosos círculos na virilha. O olhar dela é suave, mas incandescente.

— Está com sono? — ronrona ela, lambendo os lábios enquanto fita os seus.

De repente, seu corpo está aceso novamente e você se vê planando sobre Villanelle, beijando-a e unindo seus corpos mais uma vez em uma posição dominante. A cinta que você tinha começado a desamarrar está caída e enganchada em um dos seus joelhos.

Foda-se, você quer comer esta mulher agora.

Não há palavras ou hesitações, apenas sua mão se dirigindo para dentro das pernas dela e vice-versa, enquanto vocês se encaram. Villanelle aperta e dá três tapinhas na sua boceta, fazendo você trepidar. Em resposta, você insere um e depois outro dedo facilmente dentro dela e assiste ela desfazer toda e qualquer marra.

Ela é uma visão dos deuses quando se entrega. A boca entreaberta, as bochechas coradas, o cabelo de mel espalhado pelo travesseiro, o olhar desarmado, mas resistente à submissão. Você não resiste a apenas admirar a boca atraente dela e captura os lábios rosados com os dentes. Em troca, Villanelle enfia um dedo em você. Você trabalha o polegar no clitóris dela e ela não consegue suprimir o gemido, movendo os quadris contra sua mão.

_Elas são iguais, ambas gostam de violência, de serem dominadas._

Mais um dedo invade a sua entrada e você fecha os olhos em um êxtase mútuo. Você abaixa o quadril para que ela alcance mais fundo, embora tema se deixar levar pela maestria manual da mulher.

Apesar de você estar envolvida em uma atmosfera particular com Villanelle, a presença silenciosa de Eve é poderosa demais para não ser percebida e é possível sentir o olhar dela queimando vocês duas. Em certo momento, você sente os dedos da morena traçando carícias pelo seu corpo.

— _Like what you see, Eve?_ — pergunta Villanelle, olhando desafiadoramente para a mulher que está de volta à cama.

Eve enfia a mão na nuca de Villanelle e puxa uma porção do cabelo dourado pela raiz, forçando-a a levantar o queixo e grunhir de prazer.

— _What do you think?_

Villanelle ri e você quase goza com a constatação do quão vagabunda ela é. Você começa a estocar mais rápido dentro da loira e se esfrega mais forte na mão dela.

Você aproveita o pescoço enrubescido e acessível dela e descansa sua boca lá, variando beijos e chupadas. Você não perde a oportunidade de descer para os seios, deixando lambidas e mordidas. Villanelle é toda sua e merece um tratamento atencioso. Eve, deitada do lado direito em sua posição majestosa, adiciona alguns beliscões nos mamilos rijos e convidativos da jovem russa e a estimula com algumas promessas sujas sussurradas.

As paredes aveludadas de Villanelle se apertam e seu gemido agora é desesperado. Você se apoia melhor nos joelhos e move sua mão livre para segurar o rosto da loira, você quer olhar para ela. Villanelle acaba pegando seu polegar com a boca. Olhos nos olhos, ela chupa e mordisca seu dedo e, porra, isso faz suas entranhas se contraírem ensandecidamente. A forma como a língua dela acaricia sua pele deixa suas pernas fracas.

Você deixa escapar um gemido baixo lembrando da língua dela em outras partes do seu corpo e, infelizmente, precisa se desvencilhar dos dedos dela antes que perca o controle. A loira desce sua mão da boca para o pescoço e faz você aperta-lo. Você ofega, sentindo a pulsação dela na ponta dos seus dedos.

É quase fofo como elas compartilham do mesmo fetiche de estrangulamento.

— _Harder!_ — Vocifera Villanelle e o desejo dela é uma ordem.

Impetuosamente, você dirige a loira ao ápice do prazer. Seu braço está dando uma fisgada, mas sentir Villanelle apertando-se ao redor dos seus dedos e escorrendo de prazer vale a dor. Você acha que nunca vai esquecer a maneira como o calor do olhar dela incendeia cada fibra do seu corpo e conjura sua selvageria interior.

Mas Villanelle não desce do alto do orgasmo e seu corpo continua implorando por mais. Isso motiva você a continuar metendo mesmo após perceber as contrações, mesmo já estando com sua mão ensopada.

Ela vai gozar de novo. Ela precisa disso e você não quer parar até que ela esteja completamente satisfeita. Mas antes que a loira possa alcançar seu auge mais uma vez, Eve ordena em seu ouvido:

— _Not now, Vil. Turn around and get in all fours for me._ — Eve se deita de costas e joga uma mão entre as pernas.

Villanelle nem pisca. Você se retira dela apenas para que ela possa virar e ficar de quatro e, aproveitando que você ainda está parcialmente com a cinta, você a veste rapidamente e lubrifica o brinquedo com sua mão molhada com os sulcos dela. Quando Villanelle levanta o traseiro perfeito, você a penetra imediatamente.

— _You are my little slut, aren’t you?_ — Continua a morena, arrastando-se um pouco para ficar sob Villanelle. — _Show her how bad you like to get fucked in doggy style._

A loirinha já não está mais tão falante, mas mais ofegante. A atmosfera mudou mais uma vez e apesar de ser você que está fodendo Villanelle, é Eve quem tem os botões certos para fazê-la gozar quando quiser.

Agora seu ritmo é mais lento e você morde o lábio com força, hipnotizada pelo swing dos quadris dela buscando mais contato, batendo contra sua virilha. Sua mão coça para apertar e dar um tapa.

— _Do it. I know what you want._ — diz Eve com um tom rouco, olhando diretamente para você, enquanto segura a cabeça de Villanelle em seus peitos, botando a loira para mamar. — _Slap her ass, pull her hair, fuck her like she deserves to be fucked. Unless you don’t know how to do that._

Eve dirige uma mão para estimular o clitóris de Villanelle e arranca um grito agudo dela. Você tem que lembrar de fechar a boca, precisa se recompor. Você precisava de um sinal verde e agora tem.

Você estala dois, três tapas na bunda de Villanelle e puxa o cabelo sedoso como se fosse uma rédea. Ela geme desavergonhadamente e abre mais as pernas, descendo um pouco para sustentar os cotovelos no colchão e se agarrar mais à Eve. Você olha para Eve, não pode ver muito bem o rosto dela, mas pode ver o que ela está fazendo com as mãos. Acariciando e deslizando as unhas levemente pelo corpo de Villanelle com uma enquanto se masturba com a outra.

Você sente que pode gozar só com a estética da cena. Os sons de deleite delas também não ajudam e você sente o tesão escorrendo pelas suas coxas. Você dá mais alguns tapas em Villanelle e segura a cintura dela, metendo mais rápido. É delirante ver a marquinha rosada da palma da sua mão contra a pele bronzeada.

Apreciando o corpo da loira tão agitado e impaciente, você chupa seu polegar e o introduz moderadamente no ânus dela.

— _I’m_ - _I’m gonna... Ah! I’m gonna cum!_ — Villanelle anuncia e você aprofunda as invasões.

— _Cum with me, Vil. Cum for me._

Então, Villanelle goza. Não, Villanelle estilhaça-se sobre seus dedos em um misto de euforia e alívio. Da sua perspectiva, é a coisa mais erótica que você já viu. Duas mulheres sendo possuídas por um prazer avassalador e entorpecente. Três, contando com você e a sua satisfação em ser a causadora do tal prazer. Você tira suas mãos de Villanelle e dá-lhe um beijinho nas costas.

Corpos quentes e anestesiados desabam na cama, respirando pesadamente tentando entrar em repouso, mas infelizmente você está sedenta para ser tocada. Você pensa em se tocar, mas de repente sente vergonha. Notando o carinho particular trocado entre as duas, você começa a se sentir meio penetra e, para ser sincera, uma pontada de insegurança faz você se sentir meramente usada.

Você sabe que não pode se sentir assim, sabia desde que entrou aqui que seria a putinha delas esta noite, mas agora você sente que é hora de fechar as cortinas.

— _I should go to my room._ — você anuncia em um sibilo. Elas olham para você, mas não respondem.

Você passa as mãos pelo cabelo como se isso pudesse afastar sua inesperada carência pós coito. Você reúne suas forças para sair da cama aconchegante. Há um nó em sua garganta, uma vontade desesperada de pedir para dormir aqui com elas, mas você sabe que é impossível.

É melhor assim antes que seu coração se foda.

Você está cansada, suada e suas pernas estão trêmulas. Você só quer um bom banho frio, um copo d’água e uma boa noite de sono.

— _You can stay if you want._ — murmura Villanelle.

Quem você menos esperava oferece a dormida desejada. Já na beirada da cama, você gira o torso para encontrar a loira de olhos fechados com o antebraço apoiado na testa. Eve tem alcançado o controle remoto do ar condicionando e está diminuindo a temperatura do quarto.

— _I don’t wanna bother…_ — você tenta a humildade para ter certeza que a oferta não foi apenas uma demonstração de educação.

_— Oh, I see…_ — Villanelle abre os olhos e se senta no colchão, de súbito. — _You’re the kind of woman who doesn't give a fuck_ _about who’s left, isn't it?_

Você fica sem reação com a insinuação eloquente.

— _No, I…-_

— _I thought you were different._ — A forma como a voz dela falha e as sobrancelhas se curvam em desapontamento faz o seu coração trincar — _We brought you to our room, we trust you despite everything that happened tonight, now you want to sneak out like a bastard who fucks and leaves. We had such a great night, but it looks like it wasn't enough for you._

_Que porra tá acontecendo?,_ você se questiona.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sujo e suave?

— Só pode ser piada... É sério isso? — você ri, incrédula, mas quando a reação decepcionada de Villanelle permanece, você alcança a mão dela, decidindo confortá-la com a sua sinceridade. — _The last thing I want is for this night to end._ _I loved every second... except, of course, when that guy tried to kill me and then you murdered him, but I would love to spend the rest of the night here with you._ — Você expira o ar dos seus pulmões, a confissão te deixa aliviada e ao mesmo tempo apreensiva — _I know this was a one-night stand, but I really liked you both._

Eve não segura a gargalhada. Villanelle sustenta a expressão dramática, mas aos poucos vai quebrando a fachada e rindo também. Você solta a mão dela em um ato repulsivo e sente vontade de matá-la por fazer você se sentir boba.

— _I fucking hate you._ — você diz à Villanelle e ri de si mesma e da situação embaraçosa.

— _You’re mean, Vil._ — confirma Eve, rindo enquanto cobre o peito com um lençol.

— _I’m mean? You who blamed her for offering cigarettes when I know you went after it right when we arrived._ — Villanelle se vira para Eve.

O sorriso dela vai caindo quase como se sentisse culpada e é interessante – e quase confortante – vê-las competindo sobre quem foi menos escrota com você.

— _Since you’re both having fun, I am going back to my place and you can stay there discussing who was the biggest shithead tonight._

Antes que você possa se levantar, uma voz séria, mas macia te segura ao dizer:

— _When I said you can stay here I mean it._ — garante Villanelle e quando você olha para ela, não há nenhum rastro de humor ou fingimento. — _Come on, there’s no reason to be alone on this night._

— _What about Eve?_ — você encara a morena — _Do you mind if I stay?_

— _You better sleep here with us. Won’t be a problem unless you snore._

Talvez seja o sono ou cansaço, mas você odeia a suavidade da voz dela. Você odeia a mínima atenção e zelo por trás das palavras delas e quão sinceras parecem dessa vez. Você achava que essa noite era algo improvável, mas nós estamos aqui e por que negar a vontade?

Você suspira e cai nas cobertas de novo, deitando-se entre as duas.

— _Look,_ — continua Eve, acomodando-se de lado para olhar para você. Quando você se ajeita, ela desliza uma mão para segurar levemente seu pescoço — _facing that guy with an iron bar was very bold of you._ _I appreciate that you did it for us, but it could have ended up worse._

— _Yeah, don’t be brave just because you want some pussy._ — Aconselha Villanelle, provocando risadas.

— _It was my idea to bring you_ _here for the night_ — Eve acaricia seu queixo com o polegar. — _Somehow, I thought it would be good and I was right._

Você vira o pescoço para olhar para ela e, Deus, ela é mesmo uma coisa de outro planeta. Agora, serena e parecendo tão sincera, você pode admirar a beleza límpida de seus olhos castanhos claros.

— _Now I’m getting jealous._ — admite Villanelle, colocando a mão no seu pescoço, sobre a de Eve. Ela dá um aperto de brincadeira.

— _Don’t worry, V-Villlanelle_ — você diz com certa dificuldade por conta do peso das duas mãos forçando sua traqueia — _Eve likes you too._

Você sorri com seu atrevimento gaiato. Pode servir como um troco pela brincadeira da loira mais cedo. Villanelle manda aquele sorriso compreensivo mais uma vez antes de enfiar uma mão entre suas pernas e tirar um suspiro assustado da sua garganta.

— _Smart mouth._ — diz Villanelle, antes de abocanhar o seu seio e penetrar dois dedos na sua entrada ainda escorregadia. — _Fuck, you’re always this wet or_ _it’s all because of me and Eve?_

Você sufoca um gemido. Eve desce uma mão para se juntar a de Villanelle e deixa outra passeando pelo seu pescoço e nuca. É devastador receber os toques combinados, está comprovado.

— _It’s all because of you two._ — Você geme e agarra a coxa de Eve, que está ao seu alcance, encostada em você. Você faz o mesmo com a de Villanelle.

Eve estimula levemente seu clitóris enquanto Villanelle mete sem pressa. Elas se beijam, beijam você, depois voltam a se beijar de novo. E assim ficam trocando, se provando, se consumindo, se entregando para você. Você sente o gosto delas na sua boca, há excitação perpassando pelos corpos de vocês como eletricidade, tanta eletricidade que seria suficiente para iluminar uma cidade. Não há pressa ou qualquer cobrança, mas suavidade e desejo. Você sente os toques, os corpos delas e dessa vez flui ainda melhor porque não há urgência ou qualquer desespero, não há jogos ou castigos, apenas prazer fluindo dos seus poros, circulando e banhando seus corpos em deleite.

Mas ninguém disse que não seria sujo.

Há o cheiro delas envolvendo o ambiente, há suor, saliva, gozo. Há todos esses sabores na sua língua, o gosto delas, misturado ao seu, está na sua boca. Há a pele quente, macia e molhada na sua própria pele roçando, acariciando, pedindo. Há os sussurros, baixos, guturais e ininteligíveis, os gemidos carentes, arrastados, alguns surpresos, que despertam até a sua alma com dizeres carinhosamente devassos no timbre certo.

Você está quase zonza com o turbilhão de sensações que sacode o seu sistema nervoso. Não há outra palavra, você se sente _chapada_.

A loira volta a trabalhar a boca no seu seio, manobrando divinamente a língua no seu mamilo e quando Eve começa a fazer o mesmo do outro lado, você acha que encontrou nirvana. Você aperta e arrasta suas mãos pelas coxas delas e quanto mais elas sobem, mais você se aproxima do seu orgasmo.

Você fecha os olhos e deixa o seu corpo ser levado ao clímax mais uma vez pelas mãos delas. O orgasmo dessa vez, apesar de não tão intenso, é prolongado. Provavelmente pela posição de destaque no centro da cama recebendo carícias duplicadas. Você sente que pode apagar a qualquer momento com a onda de relaxamento que atinge seu sistema nervoso.

Você ouve Eve murmurar algo como _“good girl”_ , mas o sono te confunde. As luzes se apagam e Villanelle pede para você se afastar, e assim, poder se colocar no meio. Você e Eve se aconchegam no peito dela, Eve descansando a mão na sua cintura e Villanelle envolvendo o braço ao redor das suas costelas.

* * *

Você levanta suas pálpebras com certo esforço, a claridade é cegante e mal vinda. Há muita luz e silêncio, a não ser pelo assobio dos ventos que rastejam pelos vidros das portas e janelas.

Você se ergue nos cotovelos, averiguando o seu redor. O quarto nunca pareceu tão grande, como se faltasse algo. A última coisa que você lembra é do cheiro de Villanelle invadindo as suas narinas e da maciez dos cachos de Eve na sua mão antes de você cair nos braços de Morfeu. Você desaba de volta na enorme cama vazia sentindo o fraco aroma de orvalho e sândalo enraizado nos lençóis. Você força suas memórias da noite anterior e consegue alguns flashes:

_“I love the way you suck my cock, babe.”_

_“Can I take you from behind?”_

_“The louder you make Eve moan, the deeper I'm going to get into you.”_

É. As lembranças são boas e o seu corpo está todo dolorido como se você tivesse enchido a cara enquanto corria uma maratona. Talvez essa seja a ressaca do chá de boceta.

Infelizmente as lembranças da noite passada continuam surgindo e você se lembra do cara esquisito morto no saguão, do sumiço de Michel e do ferimento em seu braço. Você joga um braço para alcançar a pequena cômoda do seu lado direito, onde sempre há algum analgésico na gaveta.

Sua mão encontra um papel, um bilhete escrito em português:

“ _Não se preocupe, o tempo teve que enterrar a noite, mas você sempre terá o sol no dia seguinte. Até próximo verão. X”_

Você sorri com a nota deixada. Não há certeza de que elas voltarão, na verdade, você nem ousa esperar por isso. A única certeza que você tem é que sempre terá essa noite para se lembrar quando estiver entediada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Foi um prazer, queridas. Até a próxima!  
> Estou aberta à novas ideias, quem quiser pode falar comigo no [twitter](https://twitter.com/comerlarson)
> 
> .


End file.
